A polyarylene sulfide is a resin showing excellent properties in heat resistance, chemical resistance, moldability and the like, and utilizing its excellent properties, it is widely used in electric and/or electronic equipment members, automobile equipment members, OA equipment members and the like.
However, the polyarylene sulfide has low thermal conductivity. Therefore, for example, where electronic parts involving heat generation is encapsulated with the polyarylene sulfide, heat generated cannot efficiently be diffused, and as a result, this often has given rise to the problems such as dimensional change due to thermal expansion, deformation due to heat and gas generation.
Some investigations have hitherto been made on the attempt to improve thermal conductivity of the polyarylene sulfide. For example, a resin composition comprising (a) a polyphenylene sulfide, (b) an alumina powder having an average particle diameter of 5 μm or less and (c) a fibrous reinforcement is proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1). Further, a resin composition comprising (a) a polyarylene sulfide, (b) a carbon fiber having specific modulus of elongation and (c) at least one filler selected from graphite, a metal powder, alumina, magnesia, titania, dolomite, boron nitride and aluminum nitride is proposed (for example, see Patent Document 2). Further, a resin composition comprising (a) a resin comprising a polyphenylene sulfide and a polyphenylene ether, (b) a carbon fiber having specific coefficient of thermal conductivity and (c) graphite is proposed (for example, see Patent Document 3).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-04-033958
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2002-129015
Patent Document 3: JP-A-2004-137401